Aliens: Rebirth Revised Edition
by fireguyvermilleum
Summary: A revised version of my original fanfic.


This is an alien fan fic.

**A L I E N S**:Rebirth

By fireguyvermilluem

Ch.1

My story isn't what most people call normal. For what we know at the time was not possible to what we know but it happened any way and we could do nothing. My name, my name is Zasce what I've been through no one should have to go through. What I've seen no one should see don't believe what people say when they say that can't happen because it can happen.

When people say Aliens aren't real don't listen to them for how in the hell would they know. For they don't know what I know. They can't understand what I understand. They can't feel what I've learned to feel for; they haven't ran into an alien like I have. They could not possibly understand what I know. For my story begins two years ago when I was in high school.

I was not really the best person in school or the coolest. I was more of an out cast but of course I had some friend's. You see I believe that nothing is impossible and that anything can happen. But they really were the type of people that will that believed that most thing are impossible. That day may have started out normal like all ways but it would not last long. For that day changed my life for ever.

Like all ways I was starting my morning with my thinking to my self about what I can do in my life.

A deep voice said to me from behind, "Hay Zasce what happening man."

I replied as I turned around, "Huh, what, oh nothing Joe I was just thinking."

Joe then said, "Oh yeah right like usual man why the hell do you just sit there every damn day when you could be talking to the rest of the gamer wanabees, you know man do some thing new for a change."

I replied, "What! There's nothing else for me to do but that! So what's you're problem."

He said to me, "Man I've got a bad feeling about to day a really bad feeling."

I said to him, "Oh like the other time you said that the only bad thing to happen was you getting wet willies and wedgies all damn day."

Joe Protested, "Shit man I've real have a really, really bad feeling about to day. Like some thing is going to happen some thing dangerous some thing unstoppable."

I replied, "Yeah right."

But unknown to me he was right some thing was going to happen some thing that could wipeout the whole human race. We just didn't know it yet. For in space it was on its way.

Jeff said as he looked up into the sky after taking another hit, "Hay Boiss what dose that look like to you?"

I relied to him, "What are you talking about now you damn doper?"

Jeff said, "That."

I said in surprise, "What the, it looks like a star but its day light so it can't be maybe we should tell Joe and Zasce. Right Jeff."

He said, "Yeah man just let me finish this bud."

I replied, "Man I don't know why the hell I even stay here I mean come on this school sucks."

Jeff said, "I know what you mean man I know what you mean."

Then Jeff and Boiss walked in to the room.

Boiss said as he walked in, "Sorry to disturb you man but there's some thing I should show you you need to see."

He asked us, "Have you two ever seen a star in the day time?"

I asked, "What the hell are you talking about, have you to been smoking again."

He replied, "No I haven't but Jeff has."

Joe said to them, "Well I think you both are on crack. You know crack kills right."

Boiss replied defensively, "Damn it Joe I'm ant on crack."

He continued, "Follow me and the doper and we'll show yah."

Jeff asked, "Hay do you guy have a-?"

We all said in unison, "Noooo!"

As we followed Boiss I was thinking what the hell these two dopers meant they had to be smoking.

Boiss said pointing, "There yah see it yet."

I replied, "Where I don't see anything."

Boiss said, "That's because you are blind look five degree's from the flag up then over."

Me and Joe said, "What the!"

I said, "Strange is it you know I've never see any star like that. I mean it looks so close and its fire red."

Joe said, "I've never seen anything like it before it's strange so strange."

Then Jeff spoke, "Dud I need another smoke."

Boiss said to Jeff, "Later man later."

Joe said, "I think it's getting closer."

Jeff said, "Dud do yah have any weed man."

I asked him, "Jeff what do you think it is?"

Jeff replied, "I don't know maybe it's a space ship full of smokes"

Joe, Boiss, and I both said to Jeff, "Jeff!"

He replied, "What it could be."

Joe said to him, "Do you ever think of anything other than smoking?"

Jeff replied, "Sure I do but, — not when I have a hankering."

Boiss said in anger raising his fist, "You stupid retard."

Joe said in Jeff's defense, "Hay what happen to respect."

I replied, "Joe is right Jeff isn't worth it."

Boiss argued, "But you still could you know."

I replied, "Ya, but it isn't right."

Joe asked, "So what are we going to do about the star?"

Boiss replied, "Hay we can't do anything about it. What are we the super friends?"

Jeff said, "No, but we could be."

I said, "I have to agree with Boiss."

As we talk the closer the star got to the earth. But unknown to us it wasn't a star it was an egg-carrier ship.

The Predators had nothing to do with this egg carrier for some unknown reason the egg-carrier strayed off course.

For some unkown force wants to take over the multi-verise. Omeasa, The Alien God!

I hope ya enjoyed my fanfic's first chapter. I plan to make a series of this . good bye until next time.

Note: I have revised this and edit its sentence structure and any spelling errors that I could find. For those of you who like the story like even though it was fairly hard to read, I thank you. For those of you who could not keep up with the story line I hope this edited version will allow you to finish reading it. I hope you all enjoy this and I am sorry for such a long delay in me correcting it, but I was busy working on my long awaited Legend of Fire Guyver fanfic. Some time soon I plan to work on both the second episode to Legend of Fire Guyver(which is called A new journey Begins) and the next chapter to this fanfic. Will until then, Good Bye.

**A LI E N S : rebirth **ch.1


End file.
